


Down on your knees you don't look so tall

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Fastlane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on your knees you don't look so tall

**Author's Note:**

> Still not perfect... Still a german girl, trying her best to write english fanfictions ;-)
> 
> Perfect music for this little one shot?  
> "Viking Death March" by Billy Talent. The lyrics inspired me to this ff

 

It was the night before Fastlane. The Pay-per-View would decide everything. And I was aware how lousy my chances against him and Brock Lesner would be. No matter whether its brother against brother or against the Beast. In the ring we wouldn't be brothers anymore.

 

I knew we could take that beating. A lot of it. But I knew I had to take much more pain to win this time. There was just one chance for the title.

 

„Room 406“ I wrote to my brother. To my rival.

10 minutes later he knocked. He looked tired. Just wearing a shirt and jogging trousers. He had left the shoes in his room. The hair fell chaotically into his face, the eyes were not actually open yet.

 

„Come in.“ I said, drew aside. Tiredly he ran directly to the bed, however, I stopped him even before he was able to ly down on my bed.

„No. This is not your place.“ I grinned. „Your place is on the knees. Right in front of the soon to be WWE World Heavyweight champion .“

He slighly grinned. „You're a lunatic, Ambrose.“ Then he dropped himself on the bed.

„I mean it damn seriously Reigns!“ I sat down on his back, held his arms to the back. „I don't play. Not today.“

Roman tried to shake me off his back.

Just after I sank aside he was able to turn round.

 

„Do you mean that seriously Dean?“ His eyes still were opened only a half, the voice sounded sleepy.

„Yes. On. Your. Knees!“

Slowly Roman got down to the ground. I got up, positioned myself right in front of him.

 

_Down on your knees you don't look so tall_

 

I pushed my jogging trousers down, my cock easily twitched. Roman's eyes widened.

„Suck him.“ I whispered and Roman gave me an insecure look. I moved up even closer to him, pushed my cock against his lips.

He opened up his lips, started to lick with his tongue over the head.

Millimetre for millimetre he let him deeper into his mouth, sucked carefully. Roman knew what he did. And he did it with a fucking passion. His right hand took my cock at the root while his left started to massage my testicles. I was moaning, got closer my climax.

My hand buried in his hair, pressed him firmly against my rock hard cock. Without a warning I deeply splashed my cum against his troath. Roman swallowed. Without hesitating.

 

He looked up after my cock got out of his mouth.

 

_Down on your knees you don't look so tall_

_Open your eyes and the empire falls_

 

„This is how you treat a future Champ, Ro.“ I grinned, ruffled his hair.

„Maybe I should let you win tomorrow, Ambrose. If this is how I have to treat you every damned day when you're champ.“

 

 


End file.
